ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 037
"Time Turner" is the 37th episode/chapter of the series. Flash has been dueling strong opponents and still doesn't have enough points and time. He then met a duelist named Time Turner, Machine-Type Time Deck user, and duels against him. Featured Duels Flash Sentry vs. Thundermans Duel continues from an unspecified turn. Flash controls "Magna Champion Assault Striker" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, "Magna Mechanic Kuda" (Left 2) and "Magna Fighter Gladio" (Right 4) in his Pendulum Zones and 500 Life Points while Thunderlane controls "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/1400) in Attack Position and 2900 Life Points.Turn ?: Flash'''Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) and "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 3 Pendulum Monster "Magna Fighter Lucidum" with the Level 7 Synchro Monster "Magna Champion Assault Striker" in order to Synchro Summon "Magna Guardian Sacred Light Paladin" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Magna Guardian Sacred Light Paladin" attacks and destroys "Gilford the Lightning" (Thunderlane 2900 > 2400). Since "Magna Guardian Sacred Light Paladin" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, halving Thunderlane's Life Points (Thunderlane 2400 > 1200). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Thunderlane directly (Thunderlane 1200 > 0). Rainbow Dash vs. Time Turner Rainbow controls "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) and 2200 Life Points while Time controls "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) and "Time Wizard" (500/400) in Attack Position and 700 Life Points. '''Turn ?: Rainbow "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" attacks "Time Wizard", but Time activates his face-down "Fusion Flash" to pay 500 Life Points (Time 700 > 200) and fuse "Baby Dragon" with "Time Wizard" in order to Fusion Summon "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Thousand Dragon" destroys "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (Rainbow 2200 > 2100). Turn ?: Time Time draws. "Thousand Dragon" attacks Rainbow directly (Rainbow 2100 > 0). Flash Sentry vs. Time Turner Turn 1: Time Time draws. He then Normal Summons "Clockwork Rabbit" (800/800) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Starbreak Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Starbreak Dragon" attacks and destroys "Clockwork Rabbit" (Time 4000 > 3300). Since "Clockwork Rabbit" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Time to Special Summon "Chrono Fighter" (100/100) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Time Time draws. During Time's Standby Phase, the effect of "Chrono Fighter" activates, increasing its ATK by 500 and it's DEF by 400 and it's Level by 1 ("Chrono Fighter": 100 > 600/100 > 500; Level 1 > 2). He then activates "Blustering Winds" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Chrono Fighter" by 1000 until the End Phase ("Chrono Fighter": 600 > 1600/500 > 1500). "Chrono Fighter" attacks and destroys "Starbreak Dragon" (Flash 4000 > 3900). Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw four cards since a Level 4 monster with 1500 ATK or less was destroyed by battle. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Left 1) and "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (Right 7) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0), "Magna Fighter Radium" (1600/1400) and "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) from his hand in Attack Position. "Magna Fighter Radium" attacks "Chrono Fighter", but Time activates his face-down "Turn Jump" to treat this turn as three turns ahead ("Chrono Fighter": 600 > 2100/500 > 1700; Level 2 > 5). A replay occurs and Flash chooses not to attack. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Time Time draws. During Time's Standby Phase, the effect of "Chrono Fighter" activates ("Chrono Fighter": 2100 > 2600/1700 > 2100; Level 5 > 6). He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Baby Dragon" with "Time Wizard" in order to Fusion Summon "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Thousand Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Radium" (Flash 4000 > 3100). "Chrono Fighter" attacks "Magna Fighter Arma", but Flash activates his face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Magna Fighter Arma" to Defense Position, causing the attack to end in a stalemate as "Magna Fighter Arma" cannot be destroyed by battle while in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Starbreak Dragon" from his Graveyard and draw four cards. He then Tributes "Magna Fighter Arma" and "Aura Spear Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 1000 ('Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 > 3500/2000). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Chrono Fighter", but Time activates his face-down "Shift" to redirect the attack to "Thousand Dragon", destroying it instead (Time 3300 > 2200). Turn 7: Time Time draws. During Time's Standby Phase, the effect of "Chrono Fighter" activates ("Chrono Fighter": 2600 > 3100/2100 > 2500: Level 6 > 7). He then Normal Summons "Chrono Viper" (1700/1100) in Attack Position. "Chrono Fighter" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 3100 > 2500). "Chrono Viper" attacks Flash directly (Flash 2500 > 800). Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Glow Craft Magna Fox". He then activates "Magna Caster Estella" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zone. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Chrono Viper" to the bottom of Time's Deck. He then Normal Summons "Magna Mechanic Kuda" (1400/700) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Estella" to reduce the Level of "Magna Mechanic Kuda" by 2. He then tunes the Level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Magna Mechanic Kuda" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Flash Dragon Accel" and "Chrono Fighter" ("Flash Dragon Accel": 3000 > 3100/2500; "Chrono Fighter": 3100 > 3000/2500). "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks and destroys "Chrono Fighter" (Time 2200 > 2100). He then activates the effect of "Flash Dragon Accel" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Time directly (Time 2100 > 0).